He's The One
by BarrelRacingAndChannyandZammie
Summary: Just a little story that I came up with about Zach and Cammie! Hope you like it! R&R! Maybe two or three shot!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Gallagher Girl fanfic story! I hope you enjoy it!**

_When she walks away from you mad_

_Follow her_

"Cammie! Cammie! Please!" Zachary cried after his girlfriend of two years. Not soon after she stormed off, he ran after her into one of her hidden passage ways, where he saw her leaned up against one of the walls. Tears were trickling down her face.

"Cammie…." I whispered as I ran up to her and pulled her into my chest, where she cried harder.

_When she stare's at your mouth_

_Kiss her_

We sat in the library together, just watching the fire in the fireplace crackle away.

"I love you, Gallagher Girl," I whispered to the beautiful girl nestled next to me.

"I love you, too, Blackthorne Boy," she said, looking at me, smiling. I noticed her looking at me lips, so I reached down at kissed her. It was short and sweet, but it was perfect.

_When she pushes you or hit's you_

_Grab her and don't let go_

"How? How could you?" Cammie, my girlfriend of two and a half years, yelled at me, as she punched me on the chest, and pushed and shoved me. As soon as she started, I pulled her into my chest and held her there as she tried to pull away.

"Cammie. Please listen. I didn't kiss her. I swear. Tina was the one who kissed me. I swear, never in my life would I do something to hurt you. You have no idea how bad it hurts me to see you like this. Please, just believe me. I swear, I did not kiss Tina. Please believe me," I begged and pleaded to the most important thing in my life, tears forming in my eyes.

She looked up at me, and smiled slightly. "I believe you."

_When she pull's away_

_Pull her back_

"I love you, Cammie. More than anything," I said, as I kissed my now fiancée's head.

"I love you, Zach. More than anything," she smiled, as she leaned up to kiss me.

We kissed for a moment, before she pulled back, smiling.

When she pulled back, I grabbed her hand, and pulled her back into my arms.

I hugged her tightly, and she giggled.

_When you see her at her worst_

_Tell her she's beautiful_

I walked into my fiancée's room to visit her. She had went on a mission and caught something of the sort. She just won't tell me because she doesn't want me to worry she told me.

I walked into her room and over to her bed where she was sound asleep.

I sat next to her, and she stirred.

"Hey, Zach," she smiled at me, her voice sounding hoarse.

"Hey, beautiful," I smiled, kissing her forehead.

"You don't have to call me beautiful. I look horrible," she told me.

I looked at her.

With her messy hair, red nose, pale skin, bags under her eyes, anyone could say she looked absolutely terrible. But I wasn't anyone. I was this beautiful girl's fiancé. In my eyes, she was always beautiful. No matter how she looked to others.

"Never in my eyes could you look horrible or terrible, Gallagher Girl," I smiled at Cammie, who smiled back, as I kissed her forehead, and laid down next to her.

_When you see her start crying_

_Just hold her and don't say a word_

I walked into my fiancée, Cammie's room and heard the sound of crying.

I ran around the corner and saw a bundle in the corner of the room. It was Cammie.

I immediately rushed over to her, and pulled her into my lap, and let her cry into my chest. I sat there and rocked her and brushed her hair, and kissed the top of her head. I sat there with her until she fell asleep, and then I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed, where I laid her down, and pulled the covers over her, and then laid down beside her.

_When you see her walking_

_Sneak up and hug her waist from behind_

I walked through the halls of the Gallagher Academy in on my way to P&E and in search of my soon-to-be-wife.

I soon spotted her walking with Bex and Macey, and snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, and whispered in her ear, "How's my beautiful Gallagher Girl?"

She turned around and kissed me and smiled. "Does that answer your question?" she asked.

I smiled back, and grabbed her hand and intertwined our fingers.

_When she's scaredProtect her_

Up ahead I heard the scared scream of my fiancée up ahead.

I ran until I saw her. She had tears streaming down her face, and she was trembling.

I have never seen her like this. I ran up to her and held her. She buried her head in my chest, and I could feel her trembling.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok," I whispered to her, as I rubbed her back.

_When she lay's her head on your shoulder_

_Tilt her head up and kiss her_

I sat next to Cammie in the library as we finished studying. It was about 10:30 at night, and after our already long day, Cammie was pretty much out of it. She laid her head down on my shoulder and laid there for a minute or two, before I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head toward mine and kissed her tenderly on the lips. I felt her smile and kiss me back.

_When she tease's you_

_Tease her back and make her laugh_

"Awwww! Is lil' Zachary scared of a spider?" I heard my fiancée, who was sitting on my bed, call to me, as I jumped back the 5 inch toy spider that had fallen from the top of the door to the bathroom as I was walking in. I know I am a spy and all, but it did take me by surprise.

"I know a little blonde headed girl named Cameron Morgan, who is very ticklish," I smirked, as I walked toward her. Her eyes grew wide, as she said, "Don't you dare, Zachary Goode!" I didn't listen though, as I crawled onto the bed with her.

"Awwww. Is little Cammie scared?" I said in baby voice, as she warned me again.

I ignored her though and started tickling her sides, as she started laughing so hard she had tears running down her face.

"I surrender! I surrender!" she cried, and I stopped tickling her.

"Are you going to pull anymore pranks on me?" I asked her, leaning forward to her face to kiss her.

"No," she said, as I watched her eyes. Either she is telling the truth or she is a really good liar.

"Promise?" I asked, inching closer.

"Promise," she smiled, as I kissed her. She smiled as she kissed me.

When I pulled back, she smiled at me mischievously, before ducking out from under me.

"Sike!" she called laughing, as she ran out of the room.

I just sat there and laughed, shaking my head.

She was one of a kind and crazy, but I loved her for it.

_When she grab's at your hands_

_Hold hers and play with her fingers_

Today was town day, so everyone got up, got ready, and headed out.

I walked with Cammie on one side of me, Grant on the other, who was walking with Bex, and Jonas was walking with Liz, who had had Macey on the other side of her.

We walked into Roseville's movie theatre, and while me and Cammie, and Grant and Bex were getting popcorn and drinks, we heard a male voice say Cammie's name.

We turned around, and Cammie immediately grabbed my hand. When she did, I started playing with her fingers.

She left her left hand free, taking pride in showing her ring, and that she was engaged.

When we turned around, we saw Josh, (yes I know his name, I just choose not to use it around other people) walking toward us.

"Hi, Josh," Cammie said as he approached us.

He looked from our intertwined hands, to the ring that was placed on her third finger.

_When she bump's into you_

_bump into her back and make her laugh_

I was walking down the hall on the way to CoveOps, when I felt someone bump into me.

"Oh excuse me!" I heard a very familiar voice say.

I turned to see a smirking Cammie looking at me.

I smiled devilishly at her, and made my way to my CoveOps class.

After class was over, I spotted my 'target' talking to her best friends.

I pretended not to see her, and walked up behind her and 'accidentally' ran into her.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I smirked.

Cammie turned around and started laughing.

I smirked and winked at her, before walking off.

"I will remember that, Zachary Goode!" she called after me.

"I will too, soon-to-be- Mrs. Zachary Goode!" I called back, smiling the most sincere smile in the world.

**So that was it!**

**It was my first Gallagher Girls story and also one shot! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review!(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to add another chapter or two because of the awesome reviews and also because one of the reviewers asked me to, so I thought, 'Why not?' haha!**

**So here is another chappy! Hope you like it!**

**~Laney~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Ally Carter, or the little thingies that are tilted. (sorry, I am having one of those days….) But I do own the story! **

_Find a guy who…._

_Calls you beautiful instead of hot…_

"Hey, beautiful!" I called to my girlfriend, Cammie, when I saw her.

"Hey, Zach," she smiled, when she spotted me.

"How are you?" I asked as we hugged.

"Wonderful. But I do have a question," she told me as we pulled apart.

"Anything for you," I smiled, and she giggled.

"I have never heard you call me hot. Why is that?" she asked, truly curious.

"Because you are too good for that. You truly are beautiful and gorgeous," I said truthfully.

I saw her eyes melt and her smile just got wider and warmer, and she pulled me into and hug and she whispered, "Thank you."

"Anything for you Gallagher Girl," I whispered into her hair.

_Who calls you back when you hang up on him…_

"Whatever, Zach!" Cammie yelled into the phone, before she hung up.

"Cammie!" I called, seeing if she was still on.

"Dang it," I muttered, as I called her back.

Voicemail.

"Cammie! Please! I promise I didn't do anything! Tina and Eva and them just made all of that stuff up! I swear I didn't do anything! Please believe me, Gallagher Girl!" I pleaded on the phone, when she answered.

"Thank you," she whispered, and I heard someone open the door.

I turned and saw her standing there with a guilty yet happy look on her face.

"Anything for you, Gallagher Girl," I smiled, as I ran up to her to hug her.

_Who will lie under the stars and listen to your heartbeat…_

I laid with Cammie in the soft grass behind Gallagher Academy.

She had fallen asleep, and she was nestled up against me, and I could hear and feel her heartbeat.

'This is the perfect moment with the perfect girl,' I thought, as I watched the beautiful girl beside me sleep as I listened to her heartbeat.

_Or will stay awake just to watch you sleep…_

Ok, so it might sound a little creepy that I stayed up just to watch my Gallagher Girl sleep, but in all reality it's not. She was absolutely adorable when she slept.

All of a sudden I heard her mutter my name.

This was officially the most perfect moment of my life.

_Wait for the boy who kisses your forehead…_

Cammie and I were sitting in the library, finishing studying for the CoveOps test tomorrow. It was around 10 or 10:30 at night, and we were both really tired, so we decided to quit for the night, we knew everything anyways, and I walked her to her room.

"Good night, Zach," she smiled, turning to open the door.

I pulled her around and kissed her.

She was shocked at first, but soon kissed me back.

We pulled away after a few moments, and I smiled and said, "Night, Cammie," before kissing her on the forehead.

When I walked off, I heard her call, "Thank you, Zach."

"Anything for you, Gallagher Girl."

_Who wants to show you off to the world when you are in his sweats…_

"Well who is that beautiful girl right there?" I asked, as I walked up behind my girlfriend of three years, and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Hey," she smiled leaning into me.

"How are you?" I asked her, supporting her weight.

"Good. How about you?" she questioned.

"Perfect," I whispered into her ear.

I heard her giggle, as I kissed the top of head.

I rested my chin on her shoulder, and noticed that she was wearing my sweats.

I didn't care. In fact, I told her, "Come on," and tried to pull her out the door.

"Where exactly are you wanting to take me?" she asked me, uncertainly.

"To show off to the world how beautiful you look in my sweats, and how lucky I am to have you," I answered truthfully, smiling.

She hugged me, and whispered "Thank you."

"Anything for you Gallagher Girl," I whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

_Who holds your hand in front of his friends…_

Cammie and I walked into the Grand Hall, and I slipped her hand in mine, and intertwined our fingers, as we walked up to a group of my friends that had called me over.

"Who is she?" One boy, Evan, asked me.

"My girlfriend, Cammie," I smiled looking at her, and she smiled back.

_Who thinks your just as pretty without makeup…_

I walked into my Cammie's room, to find her surrounded my Bex, Macey, and Liz.

She was not too happy, considering her protests.

"What are you girls doing to my Gallagher Girl?" I accused the three girls, standing in front of me.

"Trying to make her look even more prettier than she already is," Bex answered, looking exasperated.

"She doesn't need any makeup. She is just as beautiful without it," I smiled.

"Thank you," she smiled, as I leaned down and kissed her.

"Get a room…" I heard Bex mutter behind me.

"Anything for you, Gallagher Girl," I smiled, ignoring Bex, and leaned down to kiss her again.

_One who is constantly reminding of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have YOU…_

Cammie and I were both sitting in my dorm, me sitting on my bed, back against the wall, and her laying down, head in my lap.

"I love you, you know that right?" I asked Cammie, playing with her hair.

She was twirling a daisy from the bouquet of flowers I had given her, around in her hand.

When she heard me ask her that, she looked up and smiled and said, "Yes I do. And I love you, too."

"You are also the best thing that has ever happened to me, and you mean the world to me," I smiled, at her.

"Thank you," she smiled. That smile right there let me know that she felt the same way.

"One more thing," I smiled.

"Yes?" she asked me.

"I want you to know that I will always be there for you, no matter what, and I am the luckiest man in the world to have you," I smiled, reaching behind me, pulling out a black box, and opening it up. "Will you marry me, Cameron Morgan?" I asked, smiling at her hopefully.

Her face lit up, as she shot up, and answered yes.

"Yes!" she cried, and I slipped the ring on her third finger, and kissed her.

"Thank you, Gallagher Girl," I smiled at her, pulling back.

"Anything for you, Blackthorne Boy," she giggled, before kissing me again.

_The one who turns to his friends, and says, "That's her…" _

I was sitting with a bunch of my friends, including Grant, Jonas, and Nick, in the library, when we heard the door open.

We all turned around and saw some of the Gallagher Academy girls walk in, carrying books and their book bags.

I immediately spotted who I was looking for.

Cammie.

My Gallagher Girl.

My fiancée.

She spotted me, and smiled.

"Who is she?" I heard Sam ask, interested in one of the girls.

"Which one?" I heard Evan ask him.

"The one that was smiling over here," I heard him answer, and I turned to glare at him. When I did, I saw him wink at her.

I heard her scoff.

I turned around and there she was.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

I stood up, and hugged her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, smiling.

"I came with Bex, Mace, Liz, and some of the other girls in my CoveOps class to study," she smiled. "I better go catch up with them. I just wanted to say hi," she smiled.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later," I smiled, kissing her.

I could practically hear Sam's mouth drop.

"Bye," she smiled, walking off.

"So that's her, huh?" Ayden asked, me as she walked off.

I turned and smiled at him, and simply said, "That's her…"

**I really, really, really hope you liked it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think!(: **

**~Laney!~**


	3. The Wedding

**Well here is the third chapter of my story He's The One! I hope you like it!**

**ZPOV**

What is the first thing that pops into your mind when you think of a wedding?

The bride's dress?

The cake?

The bridesmaids?

The decorations?

The vows?

All I could think about as I stood at the alter, was the beautiful bride.

My soon to be wife.

Soon to be Mrs. Zachary Goode.

My heart melted when I thought that. After a year of waiting, it was finally the day.

In about five minutes, I will finally marry the love of my life.

She was everything I could ever want and need.

She was my life. She was my everything.

I thought about our lives over the past four years.

It was hectic with us being spies and all. We also had our ups and downs, but we always worked them out.

I looked at my watch.

Two more minutes.

When I thought about that, my heart sped up and I got even more nervous.

All of a sudden, I heard the wedding march start up, and I knew it was time.

I stood up straighter and fixed my tie.

My Best Man, Grant, walked with Cammie's Maid-of-Honor, Bex.

Following them was Jonas with Liz, and then finally Nick with Macey.

They walked to their spots in the large church, as we waited for my Cammie to enter.

A few seconds later, she entered.

My jaw dropped when I saw her.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Her gown was fitted until it hit her thigh, where it flared out a little bit. Lace came from the back to create a train, and sequins covered the whole dress.

Her hair was curled, and pulled half up. She had a tiara and a long veil placed in her hair.

I smiled at her and felt tears come to my eyes.

When she saw me, she smiled back, and her eyes shined.

I looked over at who was walking the bride down the aisle. Joe Solomon.

When I saw him, I saw that he was smiling at me.

When they reached the alter, I smiled even wider and reached my hand out. Joe set her tender hand in mine. When he did, I felt a spark go through me.

"Take care of her, Zach," he told me.

"I promise, sir. I promise," I smiled at him, before turning back to my beautiful Cammie.

"You look amazing," I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she giggled, and I laughed too.

The pastor then started talking.

I didn't pay any attention to what he was saying. I only focused on the beautiful girl I front of me.

"Do you, Zachary Goode, take Cameron Morgan to be your lawful wedded wife?" was all I heard the pastor say, except for when we say our vows, too.

"I do," I smiled.

"Do you, Cameron Morgan, take Zachary Goode to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do," she smiled, tears in her eyes.

"You may kiss the bride."

I leaned down and kissed my wife.

Cheers erupted around us, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of the fireworks were going off from the kiss Cammie and I were sharing.

All too soon, we pulled back.

"I love you, Zach," Cammie smiled.

"I love you, too, Mrs. Zachary Goode," I smiled.

"I could get used to that," she chuckled.

"So could I," I laughed, before capturing her lips in another kiss.

**3 years later…**

"Avewy!" cried one year old, Mason Alexander Goode, to his twin sister, Avery Marie Goode.

"Avery. Mason. Stop fighting please," called twenty four year old, Cameron Goode to her twins.

"Yes, mommy!" they called back, before playing and giggling away.

"You feeling ok?" Zach Goode asked his wife.

"Yes. I'm fine. I just want to finish packing so we can leave to meet up with everyone," she smiled at her husband.

"Well, I will load our bags and stuff into the van, if you can finish up here?" he asked her.

"Absolutely," she smiled, before reaching up on her toes to kiss her husband.

"I love you," she smiled.

"I love you more, my Gallagher Girl," Zach smiled, kissing his wife again.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it?**

**I hope you loved it!(:**

**Review all you wonderful little readers! Love you all!**

**~Laney!~**


End file.
